What Hurts The Most
by AnInfamousNightmare
Summary: Stephanie though she had found the love of her life, Until she notices her boyfriend growing abusive. Who will she turn to?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full House, obviously. But, I do own my charater Mike.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie - 15, DJ's old room

DJ - 20, Goes to college at Berkley, comes home on weekends

Michelle - 10, Same room she shared with Stephanie

Jesse&Rebecca - Attic. Without kids.

Danny - Same room

Joey - Jesse's old room

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie Tanner came downstairs to find her family eating breakfast at the table.

"Morning Steph." Danny said.

"Morning's off." She mumbled and headed for the door.

"Something wrong Steph?" Becky asked.

"It's monday morning." She stated. "Well look, Mike told me to meet him in front of the school so Im gonna leave a little early if that's okay?"

"You should have a little something to eat before you go." Danny said. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"So is lunch and dinner." Michelle added.

"She has a point, dad." Stephanie said. "But, I am a little hungy." She grabbed an apple, waved goodbye to her family and left.

"You know, Steph has been seeing more and more of that guy everyday." Danny said.

"Danny, don't worry. She's old enough to make her own decisions. She's a smart girl. And you worry to much." Jesse said.

"I just want what's best for her."

"We all do." Joey added.

When Stephanie arrived in front of the school Mike was there waiting for her.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're late."

"You didn't exactly tell me what time you wanted to meet." Right then Mike gave her a good slap across the face. She stepped back, crying and held her face where it burned.

"I' ve told you once and I don't want to have to tell you again. I don't want you talking back to me. Got it?" Mike asked. When Stephanie didn't answer he took his hand and placed it under her chin, turning her face so their eyes met. "Do you understand?"

"Y..yes." She said quietly.

"Good." Mike went inside the building, leaving Stephanie there hurt and terrified.

After school let out, Stephanie went to her locker and put her books away. Mike came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. She smiled and turned to face him.

"Babe, Im sorry about earlier. I was mad and I guess I took it out on you. I love you so much. You're my everything." He told her.

Stephanie was confused. One minute he was so nice and sweet. And the next minute he could be so controlling. And that scared her. Stephanie thought this was her one true love. She had been with him for only 1 month, and he had been so good to her. But things changed...he changed. And Stephanie didn't know how to react to his sudden change in mood.

"Umm...Mike--" Stephanie began.

"Steph, please. Just know when I say that I love you, it's for real.

"Okay. I love you too."

"Perfect. So are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 7."

"I'll be waiting." Stephanie said. But somehow...she had a bad feeling. She didn't want to go. But if she didn't go, something bad would happen. She knew it.

When Stephanie walked through the door of her home, all she could think about was that morning. She dumped her backpack on the floor and opened up the fridge to get a soda.

"Stephanie...are you okay." Michelle asked.

"Yeah, Michelle. Im fine."

"Really? Cause you dont seem fine."

"Im fine, Michelle. Now leave me alone!"

"What's going on?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing. Where's dad?"

"Your dad and Becky have to work late. Is everything okay Steph? Stephanie?"

"Wha- Yeah...everything is fine. Um, I have a date tonight with Mike. He's picking me up around 7." Stephanie said and went upstairs.

Later that day, the family was gathered at the table eating supper. Stephanie shoved some food around on her plate, resting her face on her hand. She had her eyes fixed on her plate, as if she was in fear or wonder. And that's exactly what she was in. **fear **and wonder.

"Steph, arn't you hungry?" Her father asked.

"Um... Mike and I are probably going to go out somewhere and eat." She lied.

"I don't want you to stay out to late, it's a school night." Suddenly Mike pulled up to the front of the house and beeped his horn.

Stephanie stood up quickly. "That's him I have to go." She walked out of the room, hoping she wouldn't dissapoint Mike.

"You be careful!" Danny yelled after her.

"I will, dad!"

Stephanie hoped in Mike's car and they drove to his place.

"So...I thought we would just hang out, watch a movie." He said.

"Why dont we sit and talk. That would be nice."

"We had plans to watch a movie."

"I know. But, for once I just wanna sit down and talk. No noise, no movies, no music. Just you and me."

"Were sticking to our plans."

"No...you mean _your _plans. Why cant we decide on what to do with _our _time _together_?"

"Because, Stephanie I said so."

"What the hell is wrong with you. You say you love me...yet you dont want to do anything that makes me happy!"

"You, you, you. It's all about you! Not everything is about you Stephanie!"

"Go to hell!" Stephanie screamed and made her way for the door. Mike grabbed a hold of her arm pushed her against the wall. She fell down, knees up to her chest sobbing.

"Shut the hell up and stand up." Mike said grabing her by both arms and giving her a smack across the cheek. "I thought you understood what would happen if you gave me lip?"

"Mike, please!"

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Mike yelled and pushed her out the door. She was left out there in the cold, night air. She sat there for a while, trying to regain her strenth and headed for her home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sephanie was shaken up that night. Thoughts flooded her mind. Her family...friends. But, most importantly, Mike. How could he? She knew though. She knew the real reason why he turned into this...monster. It was because of _her._ Stephanie thought the worst of herself and had been putting herself down ever since he began to hit her. Something in the back of her mind was telling her it wasn't her fault. That she did nothing wrong. But thoughts didn't matter. Words mattered. Thoughts were just some useless pieces of someone's imagination laid in the back of her mind. That's where Stephanie would hide. In the back of her mind. And she denied what happened. She wanted someone...anyone to tell her it wasn't her fault.

Stephanie wrapped her jacket around her tightly for warmth and comfort. Her head and arms were hurting and she knew soon that she would develope bruises. But, the question was...how was she going to hide this from her family? She wiped away some fresh tears and saw her warm breath mixing with the cold air in front of her. Slowly she made her way to the back yard of her house. She feel down, crying and finally calmed herself down...hoping her family wasn't inside. They would bombard her with more questions like "How come you're home so early?" "What happened?" Blah, blah, blah.

Stephanie opened the door, slowly, making sure no one was in the kitchen and ran quickly upstairs. She stoped at the top of the hall and slowed down her breathing. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Joey heard this and knocked on the door.

"Uh...yeah." Stephanie answered.

"Steph, what are you doing home so early?"

"It's a school night." She told him, remembering what her dad said. She turned on the shower and pealed off her clothes. She let the warm water run down her painful body. Letting it rinse away the night. Another form of denial. She pretented it never happened. Yet, she thought about it all the time.

The next morning she decided to sit down and it breakfast with her family. She was suppose to meet Mike. But, she was hoping she could avoid him. She ate all of the food on her plate since she hadn't eaten in two days. Stephanie hadn't spoken yet, and thought she wouldn't have to. Until her father spoke.

"So, Steph. How did your date go last night?"

"...It went fine, dad."

"What did you do?"

"We watched a movie at his house..and before you even say anything, nothing happened."

"You told me last night you were going out to eat."

_Shit. _"Well, we did that first, then went back to his house. His parents were home so don't worry. I have to go, I don't want to be late."

Stephanie left the house with Michelle, walked her to her bus stop then went to hers. While she was walking she took out the picture of her, her mom and DJ. She carried it everywhere with her. When she got to her bus stop she shoved the picture in her pocket and boarded the bus, taking a seat in the front.

"Stephanie!" Stephanie spun around when she heard Gia calling her name. "Hey."

"Hi." Was all she managed to get out.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Stephanie calm down."

"No! Now leave me the hell alone." Stephanie then spotted Mike coming her way. She started to walk faster turning into hallways and passing by lockers.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called after her. She stoped in her tracks and turned around when the bell rang. "Dont even move." He whispered to her. When everyone had gone to their classes he pushed her up against the locker.

"Mike stop!" She cried silently.

"You didnt meet me today. You had me worried." He griped her arm tighter and she yelped in pain. He put his hand over her mouth. "Shut the hell up, bitch. You trying to get me in trouble?"

She shook her head.

"Now come on. Tell me you love me." Mike said.

"I...I love you." She lied. Once again Mike left her there alone to cry. As if she were a piece of trash thrown on the street. To Mike, Stephanie was his clay. He could mold her into anything. Make her do anything. It must have made him feel powerful...and made Stephanie feel small and hopless. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this a secret.

Stephanie walke down the hall, trying to keep her balance by holding on to the lockers. She went into the nurse's office and stood at the front desk.

Stephanie had dark circles under her eyes and they were red and puffy from crying.

"Miss, is something the matter?" The nurse asked.

"Um...I'm not feeling well. Can I just lay down for a while?"

"Sure back this way." The nurse led her in the back where she could lay down where it was quiet. "What class do you have now?"

"Mr. Marzzacco."

"Okay. And your name?"

"Stephanie Tanner."

"I'll call down and let him know why your not in."

The nuse let Stephanie rest for two whole periods then sent her back to class. The rest of the day went by slowly and painfully.

When Stephanie got home she walked through the door to find her dad in the kitchen.

"Hey, Steph. How was school?" He asked.

"Dad..." Was all Stephanie managed to get out. She felt like everything around her was spinning. And then all of sudden everything went dark and she feel to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Stepanie's POV

-------------------------------------

I was scared. Hurt, confuzed, dizzy...all at the same time. I felt like I haven't slept in days. And even if sleep should happen to falleth upon me...nightmares. I woke up to my father's voice. It was kind, yet worried and sad at the same time. I awoke with a start and jolted up, putting my hand on my head and instantly feeling the blood rushing to it.

"Whoa. Take it easy, sweetheart." My father told me. He gently layed me back down.

"Wh...what happened?" I asked totally unaware of why I was laying down on the couch...and why my family was gathered around me.

Aunt Becky walked into the living room carrying an ice pack and a glass of water. "Here, Steph. Drink this." I slowly sat up and took a drink of water.

"Why don't you lay back down and put this on your head." My father said, handing me the ice pack. I shook my head "no" and moved the ice pack away with my hand.

"What happened?" I repeated my question.

"Honey, you passed out. Do you remember anything that happened before that?" My father said.

"Dad, please. Stop using that voice as if I'm not aware of who I am...or where I am. I remember coming home from school and then my knees just gave out."

"Did you eat anything at school?" My Uncle Jesse asked.

"No...I didn't eat lunch. That's probably why I'm not feeling to well."

Was that a lie? I really wasn't sure. I've been bending the truth every so often to my family and friends. There was some truth to it...but was it still considered lying. Here I am. Stephanie Tanner. Thinking I had a perfect life, perfect family. And what I thought was the perfect boyfriend. I couldn't help but think over and over again "Why was he like this? Was it something I did?" _"No, Stephanie. It wasn't. It isn't your fault."_

_"Stephanie?"_

"Stephanie?"

"I--Ya, dad?"

"Dinner is going to be done soon. Why don't you go up and rest."

"Okay." I said. and I went up to my room. I shut and locked the door. I wanted to scream...cry, run away. Anything. I felt as though I wasn't in control...Mike was. I had to watch out and watch what I did around him all the time, What I say...even what I think. It's like he's always there...like a presence...always with me. So I decided to call someone...and I knew who.

"Hello?" I choked out. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes already.

"Stephanie? Is that you?" DJ asked on the other end.

"Deej? I...I need..." I couldn't control my feelings...it just happened. I cried to her on the phone.

"Stephanie? Are you okay?"

"No! DJ...please come home! I...I need you, deej! Please!"

"Stephanie...Stephanie, slow down. Tell me what's wrong?"

Before I could answer I heard that ringing sound. The sound you get when you have an IM. I didn't want to look...but I did. The tears made my vision blury so I wiped them away, phone still in my hand. I could still here DJ on the other end.

"Stephanie? Are you there? Stephanie!"

The IM read:

_Mike74261:Hey babe. Where were you today? I hope you know how mad I am at you. You should probably stay home from school tomorrow. Maybe the next day you come back I wont be so steamed. Don't forget that I love you baby. And that I dont wanna have to hurt you again._

_Mike74261 is away_

"DJ? Can...can you come over?" My crying slowed down a little but my voice was bleak and raw, like a had a frog in my throat.

"Stephanie--"

"Please, Deej."

"Alright...alright, I'll be there."

"Meet me at the park." I whispered and hung up the phone before she got a chance to ask why. I knew she wouldn't get here right away...at least an hour. I hated how she lived far away. I'm losing everything...My sister, my mother, and myself. I at least wanted those three things back. I felt...alone.

I decided to leave the house, and it would give me 30 minutes to just be by myself and think through what I was going to say to DJ. At first I regreted what I had done. But, I knew it was for the best.

I headed to the park. I love night. I love how the air smelled, and the crunching of leaves in the fall...that was my favorite season. I didn't have a have anything to keep me warm though...I just let the cold air surrond me and take me in. I shivered as I waited for DJ. I sat under a big. beautiful oak tree, wrapping my arms around me self, feeling the pain from the bruises that formed. I saw DJ pulled up and park on the side of the street. I ran up to her.

"DJ!" I cried. I was sobbing uncontrolably and ran up to her. "DJ! I...please...you...you can't go. You cant l...leave me again!" I was shivering...and trying to manage getting out all that I could. DJ took her coat and wrapped it around me. She held me while I cried. I just collapsed. I couldn't stand anymore. Finally I trusted someone enough to take me into their arms. I was mixed with all different emotions at the time. She held me until I stoped crying...she tried to calm me down.

"Stephanie...lets go." She said soothingly while running her hand through my hair. "Were going to go back to the house...and will get everything taken care of."

"No! No, I dont want anyone to know!"

"Know what?"

"DJ...take me back to the house...but dont let them know your here because of me."

"But, Stephanie--"

"Please, DJ!"

"Okay...alright, lets go."

DJ helped me to her car and we drove back to the house. The ride was silent until we got there. I got out of the car and we entered the house. I checked to make sure no one was in the kitchen once again and made my way upstairs.

"You stay here...say you just came for a visit." And I went up to my room. DJ walked into the living room and found my family watching TV. They greeted her with hugs and kisses and made conversation about how things were going. Then my father told her about me...

"You know, Deej...maybe if you tried talking to Steph we could find out what's going on with her." My father said.

"Sure, dad. I'd do anything to help Stephanie out. Where is she?"

"She's in her room. She may be sleeping though. Would you mind taking some dinner up for her to eat? She hasn't really had much of an appetite lately.

"Of course, dad." She smiled. DJ was so beautiful. She had short, blond hair and lovely blue/gray eyes. I wanted to be just like her. And to be successful like her also.

She came up to my room and knocked on my door...I answered, and we talked...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews guys. I'll have more up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie waited anxously for DJ to come up stairs. To bombard her with questions. She was scared, her hands shaking as she paced around her room. She felt as if the air was being sucked out of her and she couldn't catch her breath. She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down, running her hands through her long, blonde hair.

"_Will you get a hold of youself?"_ Her conscience told her.

**"Shut up...shut up. The way I reacted back there she's gonna think something majorly bad happened to me."**

_"Look in the mirror."_

Stephanie went over to her mirror. She saw her reflection look back at her. Although..it didn't look like her one bit, with her tear stained face, messy hair and bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She was seeing someone else...this wasn't her, and she didn't want this to be her.

"_Something majorly bad did happen to you."_

**"No...I am perfectly fine."**

_"Why are you lying to yourself?"_

**"I'm not! It isn't a big deal!"**

_"Wake up, Stephanie! It is a big deal."_

**"What's happening to me?"**

"Stehphanie?" DJ asked. Stephanie quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Come in." She called weakly and turned to make sure her back was toward her sister.

"Stephanie? Are you okay?" Her voice was calm and sweet. Yet worried at the same time. If she had to tell anyone about what's been going on with her. She wanted it to be DJ.

"Yes." She lied.

"_Tell her the truth."_

"I-I'm scared." She whispered.

"Stephanie...look at me." She turned to look her sister straight in the eye. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I..."

"_Tell her, Stephanie! You can't make it alone."_

Stephanie pulled up her sleeve to reveal her bruised shoulder. She closed her eyes and looked away. She didn't want to see her sister's face...she didn't wanna believe this was happening. That at any moment she would wake up. But it didn't happen, she was stuck here.

"Stephanie..what happened to you?" DJ got down on the floor so their eyes met. "Answer me!" Stephanie couldn't talk. She was mute.

"M..."

**"Mike."**

"Stephanie, who did this to you?!"

"No one! LET GO OF ME!" Stephanie stormed out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door.

"Stephanie...?" Her dad called to her, but she was already out the door. DJ ran down the stairs and ran into her dad. Literally, ran into her dad.

"Whoa, Deej, slow down. What's going on?"

"Stephanie's in trouble."

It was pouring out now, and Stephanie just kept running. Her hair was matted against her face and she was soaked. She felt warm tears collide against her cold, pale face. She didn't no where she was going...the point was to just get away.

"_This isn't a good idea. Go back! She was going to help us, you know!"_

_**"STOP IT! I was scared...I couldn't do it! He threatened my life."**_

Stephanie hid behind a big oak tree at the park...that seemed to be the only place she felt safe. She knew her family would find her. And that's ecaxtly what she wanted. She couldn't go back, not now.

"Well, well, well...look who it is!" A voice called out to her. Stephanie's heart stoped.

**"Mike."**

_"I told you this was a bad idea."_

"Mike..."

"What's the matter?" He said, pulling her by her hair. "Cat got your tounge?"

"Mike, please! Please, stop!"

"Or what...You already told, Stephanie! You bitch!"

"_Do something!"_

_"_SOMEBODY HELP!" Suddenly Mike hit her upside her head, knocking her to the ground.

"Get away from her!" A voice yelled.

_"Who is that?"_

**"I don't know."**

_"Get up and look!"_

**"I can't."**

Stephanie struggled to lift herself up but feel back down. She was feeling weak and tired. Her eyes were half way open.

"If I ever see you near this girl again, I swear to god I will hunt you down and bury you myself!" Mike fled the scene leaving Stephanie on the ground. "Stephanie...Stephanie can you hear me, sweetheart?"

_"It's you uncle..Well, our uncle!"_

"U-Uncle Jesse." She whispered. "I-I'm sorry."

"Shh..it's okay. You're gonna be okay. It isn't your fault, Steph."

Finally the words she had been wating to hear.

"I-I love you."

"Right back at ya, kid." Jesse carried Stephanie into the house and layed her on the couch. The family was there, worried sick. They covered her up with blankets so she would stay warm.

The family stayed by her side every step of the way. She got help dealing with the trauma, and went to a victims support group for teenagers that have been abused. For once in her life she didn't feel alone anymore. She got on with her life. She was happy and never saw mike again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. And I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long! Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
